


A long ass fucking time ago.

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	A long ass fucking time ago.

Gerard was bent over the table with Frank slamming into his prostate, Gerard was letting out screams of pleasure. Frank was sure that the neighbors were going to hate them but he didn't care. Gerard couldn't reach his cock because it was trapped between him and the table. Not that it mattered with the way Frank was fucking him.

Gerard drug his fingernails across the table screaming as he came, Frank continued to fuck into him until he heard a knock on the door. Frank sighed and pulled out quickly putting on boxers "don't move" he said pointing at Gerard. Gerard nodded not that he was going to move anyway. 

Frank opened the door peeking out it "yes?" He didn't recognize the person standing outside his door. "Hey yeah uh just wondering is someone hurt or something" frank raised a eyebrow. "No everything's fine" the person just stood there like Frank was supposed to do something. Frank closed the door walking back into the kitchen.

"Where were we" frank mumbled "you were fucking me into the table" Gerard sighed. Frank smiled to himself pulling his boxers down, he lined up pushing back in and Gerard groaned. Frank slowly pulled out before slamming back in, then his phone started ringing. Frank sighed pulling out Gerard whined so he smacked his ass.

Frank picked up his phone answering it "hello?" Of course someone wanted to hang out with him. "Look I'm busy" "doing what" Frank sighed "I'm fucking someone an no one leave me alone". Frank slammed his phone on the table and sighed. He reached down tangling his fingers in Gerard hair yanking him up. 

"So what's going to happen is you're going to go get a clean pair of clothes and the biggest plug in the box". Gerard nodded and Frank slapped his ass pushing him towards his bedroom. Frank grabbed his clothes putting them back on he knew that Katey would how up definitely after that phone call.

Gerard came back out with both things Frank asked for and set down his clothes "bend over the table again". Frank took the plug watching Gerard bent over right back into his come. Frank smiled to himself walking up behind him slapping his ass Gerard moaned pushing back. Frank leaned down placing the plug against Gerards hole and started to slowly push it in.

Gerard gasped as it stretched him open Frank stopped it at its widest point just holding there. Gerard was panting against the table trying not to push back, Frank finally pushed it the rest of the way in watch Gerards hole swallow it. "Get dressed" Frank said and right then there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door Katey pushed past him into his apartment.

Gerard froze when he saw her he didn't know who she was and he was basically naked in front of her. "So this is your new one" Katey said turning to Frank he smirked and nodded "why didn't you tell me it's been so long since the last one". Frank just shrugged and while they were distracted Gerard quickly finished getting dressed. 

Katey walked up to Gerard and looked like she was inspecting him "you picked a good one". Gerard blushed and tried not to embarrass himself "you don't know who I am do you" Gerard shook his head. Katey scoffed "you haven't even talked about me we're supposed to be friends". Frank rubbed the back of his neck shrugging "it's a pretty new thing I haven't even talked to him about it yet".

Katey shook her head grabbing Gerards arm and pulling him over to the couch she sat in his lap looking over at Frank. Gerard just sat there he didn't know what was going on but he did want to know what they were talking about. "Well I never told you what happened between me and my "ex" or at least why we aren't together anymore". 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank "we had some differences in some things we liked to do when you know". Gerard nodded "and uh he didn't like the idea so he left" Gerard just nodded again. Katey groaned moving to straddle Gerard holding him against the couch "come on".

"He wants to slap you around call you a slut fuck you til you bleed you know" Gerards eyebrows raised and he nodded. "See wasn't that hard and he agreed to it" Gerard was trying to move his arms but couldn't. "I never said that I agreed to it" Katey laughed "you didn't freak out or anything so that was agreeing". Gerard looked over at Frank and he just shrugged "so are you doing anything right now".

Frank nodded "I was until you called" Katey stood up "alright continue you still have everything correct" Frank nodded. Katey disappeared into the hallway and Frank looked at Gerard "I'm moving the table into the kitchen and when I'm done you'll kneel down on the floor". Gerard nodded and Frank took the table into the kitchen and closed the blinds. "You'll have to be quiet obviously" Gerard just nodded kneeling on the floor.

Frank walked up to him "eyes on the floor hands behind your back" Gerard complied looking down. Katey came back with a bag setting it on the couch "this should be fun" Gerard looked up "she's staying" he asked. Frank grabbed Gerards jaw "did I tell you to speak" Gerard shook his head his eyes widening. Frank pushed his face back down "that's what I thought" Katey opened the bag grabbing a pair of handcuffs grinning.

She kneeled behind Gerard closing the cuffs around his wrists then pulling him back against her. "You'll be fine just listen to what he says" she whispered pushing him forward again Frank opened the bag wider looking at the selection. "I guess I can't pick anything else" Katey just glared at him and he laughed nodding, Frank picked up the blindfold and a ball crouching in front of Gerard. "I'm putting this one you" he held up the blindfold and then the ball "and your going to hold this it's heavy enough that it will make a sound when it hits the floor if you want to stop just do it". 

Gerard nodded "answer me" Gerard looked up "yes" Frank handed the ball to Katey who put it in Gerards hand before thing the blindfold around his head. Katey picked up the ball gag and Frank grabbed his jaw opening his mouth, Katey pushed it into his mouth clipping it. Frank stood up undressing, folding his clothes and handing them to Katey, Katey set them down undressing too her underwear. Frank walked over to Katey "I'm starting with Katey and your going to listen" Frank didn't wait to see Gerard nod before he started kissing Katey. 

Frank reached behind Katey unclasping her bra pulling it off of her "god I always loved your tits" Frank groaned leaning down biting into one of them. Katey moaned tangling her hand in his hair frank looked up at her then looked down at the hickey smiling. Frank stood up leaning in towards her neck but she stopped him "not the neck boss doesn't like me coming in with hickeys showing especially from you". Frank grinned nodding he reached down into her panties rubbing her clit, she moaned pushing forward into his hand. Gerard grunted reminding them off his presence and Frank stopped pulling his hand out walking over to Gerard. 

"Is there something you need?" Gerard nodded "I don't know if you deserve anything I could take that blindfold off and make you watch as I fuck her". Gerard shook his head Frank sighed "what am I going to do with you" Katey looked at Frank grinning and turning around. Frank grabbed Gerards arms pulling him up off the floor he pulled Gerards pants down as Katey cut through Gerards shirt. Frank grabbed Gerards cock slowly stroking it, Gerard moaned pushing forward but Frank squeezed him a little hard than necessary and he stopped. 

Katey grabbed the plug pulling it out slowly and Gerard groaned she set it down rubbing her finger around his hole. "If you good we'll take the blindfold and gag off" Gerard nodded and Katey smiled leaning into his ear "you're doing great". She pushed a finger in searching for his prostate she knew she found it when Gerard groaned and she kept her finger there rubbing it slowly. Frank got on his knees licking the tip of Gerards cock before pushing down to the base and swallowing around him. Gerard let out a long moan flexing the fingers of his free hand, Frank pulled off ducking in a large gaspcof air. "I never told you how much I love sucking cock and yours feels amazing uncut throat" Frank whispered. 

Katey stuck another finger in rubbing faster as Frank took Gerards cock back into his mouth and down his throat. Gerard was letting out puffs of air through his nose and Frank looked up watching the slobber slide down the sides of his mouth. "Your insides are so soft" Katey moaned into Gerards ear, Frank bobbed his head fast on Gerards cock moaning around him. Katey continued to get faster and faster rubbing harder against his sweet spot. 

Gerard stiffened groaning as he came down Frank throat he sucked him dry pulling off standing up. Katey pulled her fingers out sighing "I think he's been very good" Frank nodded unclasping the gag and pulling it out of Gerard mouth. Katey too the ball out of his hand while Frank untied the blindfold Frank grabbed the back of Gerards neck kissing him "you did so good". 

Katey pulled Gerard back until he was against the couch and moved over so Frank could push him down on the couch. Katey slipped out of her panties walking up to Frank she grabbed Franks hand sucking on his fingers "lay down" she ordered. Frank dropped to the floor immediately Katey straddled him sinking down on his cock. Frank grabbed her hips pulling her down as she lifted up she moaned placing her hands on hisnchest. Frank lifted his legs planting his feet on the floor rocking up into Katey he groaned as she sped up watching her tits bounce. Katey opened her mouth bouncing harder "oh god I still love your cock it's so big holy fuck" she groaned. 

Frank reached down rubbing her clit with his thumb she was breathing hard and Frank could tell she was close. "Come on you know I won't come until you do" she nodded leaning forward Frank started sucking on her right nipple playing with the other one. Frank continued rubbing her clit faster and faster Katey squeezed her eyes shut screaming as she came "fuck your still so warm" Frank moaned. 

Frank fucked up into Katey as hard as he could and came inside her groaning he felt her there panting "your on the pill right?". Katey laughed "you know I want your babies" she paused "you know I am" she pulled off standing up. Frank got up off the floor looking over at Gerard, he was staring at Franks come dripping from Katey. 

Katey stretched groaning "I'm going to get in the shower and no you can't join me" she said Frank rolled his eyes "wasn't planning on it". Gerard was just sitting there staring up at Frank "do you do that with everyone" Frank smiled and shook his head. "Only the people I get serious with" Gerard nodded "uh the person I was talking about before he uh he didn't like the fact that she was here". I hadn't told him about it and he freaked out when he found out and left" Gerard nodded again "can you unlock these". 

Frank pulled Gerard off the couch grabbing the key he walked around Gerard unlocked them and placing them back in the bag. "So uh is that thing to be a regular thing?" Gerard asked Frank laughed "only if you want it to be" Gerard smiled and nodded "Katey you better clear your schedule" Frank yelled the bathroom door opened a second later and they could hear the water still running. "Then you two better get the fuck in here" she yelled back "oh and your both fucking me so hurry up" Frank and Gerard looked at each other for a second before hurrying into the bathroom.


End file.
